


No One Gets Out Alive

by bloodontheground



Series: Song Request Tag [1]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodontheground/pseuds/bloodontheground
Summary: Part of theSong Tag. Inspired by How Did You Love by Shinedown, as requested by ~beansidhefeatherfluff





	No One Gets Out Alive

  
He’d never been on a rollercoaster, but he imagined it would feel similar to what he was currently experiencing, minus the whole, ‘life flashing before your eyes’ add-on. Being weightless and moving at the speed of light simultaneously were strange bedfellows, but throw in a light show of the cosmic variety and the whole thing just...worked.

The strange part was that he remembered everything leading up to his interstellar trip through the great garbage chute of death. His ensnaring Wednesday in the mother of all loopholes, sending the damned spear into the depths of the hoard, his dramatic last words. More than anything, he could still feel the darkness closing in, the feeling of his body shutting down, organ by organ, the cold, unnatural feeling of life draining from his very core. It was the first time in a long time that he’d felt momentary panic, but by the time he realized it, it was too late.

The jig was up.

Crossing his hands behind his head, Sweeney lay back and watched the stars fly past, each one holding a memory. His infancy running through the wilds, his first taste of ale, the tingles of excitement that came with his first fancy. He saw himself grow from boy to man, saw a wiry frame grow powerful, the joy of youth take second fiddle to long-standing feuds and anger inherited.

Sweeney smiled to see his wife again, the second time in just a few days. Eternally beautiful, her star came closer than any other, her kind smile shrouding him in warmth. In a series of near-blinding flashes, he saw their binding, the night they conceived their daughter, and the last true moment they shared before he threw the spear that changed everything.

Tears blurred the next few stars, madness and desperation filling his lungs as he watched everything he’d ever held dear be torn from him. He cried out as he was forced to watch Eorann’s passing a second time, pain as keen and bitter as it was the first time he’d witnessed it. His daughter’s passing was no easier, and Sweeney felt his heart burn as a though cleaved in two as she closed her eyes one final time.

The next few stars resembled comets in their speed, mere blurs that held no real memory but only a feeling akin to nausea and Sweeney curled up on his side, a feeble attempt at making them pass even faster.

Wednesday’s stars tried to impose themselves, spinning wildly around Sweeney’s head like a swarm of bees, but it was a pale, gray star that made him finally roll back over. Dull like the moon on a cloudy day, it moved with him, keeping its distance, but nevertheless making itself known. Wiping his eyes did little to clear his vision, but slowly the memory attached the star began to focus. It was the face of a woman, her skin alabaster, her eyes the color of a sun-faded

Before he could truly make it out though, Sweeney felt his body being sucked back as though through a vacuum. Eyes wide, mouth ajar, the panic set in again and he tried desperately to cling to stars as they passed, each one like a cigarette cherry in his palms. Sweeney closed his eyes instinctively as the light around him intensified, the sensation of moving at the speed of light still visceral despite his lack of sight.

His body felt like it was slammed into a concrete barrier and he couldn’t help the wheezing groan that escaped him as he waited for the light to subside ever so slightly. When he managed to crack one eye open, the image from the last star finally came into focus.

“Took y’long enough Dead-Eyed Daisy. Now, where’s that one-eyed cunt?"


End file.
